Le jour où j'ai envoyé ma soeur dans One Piece
by Clowsama
Summary: Le jour où ma sœur critique One Piece devant moi je décide de lui élargir l'esprit... en l'y envoyant faire un tour. Coincée, elle n'aura d'autre choix que d'apprendre à vivre avec Luffy et ses amis malgré ses à-priori pour pouvoir rentrer dans son monde.


J'ai toujours voulu faire un tour dans l'univers de One Piece pour rencontrer mes héros. Bien sûr ce n'est pas possible et donc je me console et me disant que je pourrai toujours rêver que j'y vais. Sauf que ce rêve prend son temps pour débarquer dans mon cerveau endormi.  
Au lieu de ça, il va faire un tour dans celui de ma grande sœur qui n'est pas vraiment fan de One Piece... le monde est injuste. D'après elle c'est parce que j'ai dû la traumatiser à un moment où un autre. Et pour me montrer à quel point, elle a consigné son rêve par écrit et me l'a envoyé... pour me narguer je suis sûr.

Mais au final j'ai tellement ri que j'ai décidé de publier ses mésaventures oniriques dans One Piece. Cette histoire n'est donc pas de moi mais de ma sœur, veuillez la pardonner si elle n'est pas aussi douée que moi, après tout ce n'est qu'une novice, ha ha. (Claque mentale de ma sœur) Ouille!

Bon d'accord, j'ai corrigé certains passages pour éviter des incohérences même si certains personnages risquent d'être OOC, moi par exemple.

Ne croyez pas que ce soit une fic classique de la fan-girl qui s'envoie dans One Piece. Vous allez découvrir pour la première fois l'histoire de la fille qui voulait absolument sortir de One Piece après y avoir été envoyée contre son gré. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, cette histoire n'est pas qu'une parodie, c'est également une ode à l'amitié. N'hésitez pas à la faire lire à votre entourage qui n'aime pas One Piece à cause de leurs préjugés, ils risquent fort d'être surpris.

Staring: Clow (moi), Fuu (ma sœur) et nos héros préférés.

Crédits: One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda et cette histoire à ma sœur.

* * *

**Le jour où j'ai envoyé ma sœur dans One Piece**

REALITE :

Clow : Je viens de finir le nouveau chapitre du guerrier dragon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Génial pas vrai, avec ça je vais scotcher mes lecteurs.

Fuu : Huh… L'histoire a l'air pas mal, mais tu sais, One Piece, c'est vraiment pas mon truc…

Clow : (aparté) C'est vrai qu'elle a déjà du mal à se souvenir du nom des personnages, comment pourrait-elle apprécier mon travail? (pleurs de solitude) Ah, est-ce qu'on est vraiment de la même famille?!

Fuu : Grrrr… Pour ton information, j'entends parfaitement tout ce que tu dis. Abruti!

Clow : (sarcastique) Ah oui? Alors fais-moi plaisir et cours lire One Piece au lieu de perdre ton temps sur les shojos à l'eau de rose! C'est un classique, un mythe, une œuvre d'art, une référence incontournable du monde des mangas, il faut absolument que…

Fuu : (pas intéressée) Oui, oui… Sûrement…

Clow : Non mais tu te rends compte qu'il y a des centaines, non des milliers, des millions de filles qui se damneraient pour vivre les aventures de One Piece.

Fuu : (toujours pas intéressée) Oui, oui… C'est ça… (baille)

Clow : (pleurs de solitude) Ah, quelle honte… Comment faire pour que ma sœur réalise la grandeur de cette œuvre fantastique qui…

Fuu : (baille) Bon, si t'as rien de plus original à dire, je vais me coucher. Çà va bientôt faire la centième fois que tu me vantes les mérites de One Piece, t'es plus collant qu'un vendeur au porte-à-porte…

Clow : (pointe du doigt) C'est parce que tu ne comprends rien! Comment je pourrais rester impassible alors que tu ne comprends même pas à quel point les personnages sont profonds et...

Fuu : (passablement sur les nerfs) Bon y'en a marre, là! C'est pas mon truc, c'est pas mon truc, point barre! Pourquoi je devrais être obligé de suivre les aventures d'un bonhomme en guimauve complètement crétin, d'une fille obsédée par l'argent, d'un cuistot collant sans aucune qualité, d'un épéiste qui n'a même pas de sentiments et d'une micro peluche qui a un complexe franchement bizarre?!

Clow : (trop choqué pour répondre)…

Fuu : J'aime l'aventure et j'aime les mangas, mais donne-moi une belle histoire d'amour bien romantique et là, là, je serais d'accord pour lire cinquante tomes! Sur ce, bonne nuit! (claque la porte)

Clow : (toujours sous le choc)… Elle… Elle a appelé Luffy un crétin en guimauve… Et… Et Zoro un épéiste sans sentiments… Et… Et… Oh, non mais ça va pas se passer comme ça! Oh non! Muahahahahaha !!! (rire vicieux)

(ouvre son ordinateur et commence à taper)

oOo

(le chant des mouettes)

Fuu : (les yeux fermés) Huh… Le bruit des vagues… (sourit béatement) C'est plutôt cool au réveil, est-ce que Maman a mis de la musique zen? (toujours les yeux clos) Et je peux sentir le vent, l'odeur de la mer… l'odeur… (ouvre subitement les yeux)

L'océan à perte de vue, des mouettes qui volent bas dans le ciel, et un plancher en bois sur lequel Fuu est allongée.

Fuu : (paniquée) Waaaaaahhh! C'est une blague, depuis quand on est à la mer, non rectification : sur un bateau en pleine mer!! (se retourne pour regarder à droite, à gauche)

Un petit renne passe. Un petit renne avec un chapeau rouge et une caisse chargée de fioles dans les bras…

Fuu : (sueurs froides) Non, une minute… Déjà vu… (se frotte les yeux puis regarde fixement le petit renne)

Le petit renne s'arrête, regarde fixement Fuu, et soudain lâche la caisse qu'il tenait, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important, avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup pour courir à travers le ponton.

Chopper : Luffy! Les gars! Un intrus! Une intrus! Non, une intruse!

Fuu : (bouche bée) Non, s'il-vous-plaît, ne me dîtes pas que… Gyahhhhh!

Fuu vient juste de faire un pas de côté pour esquiver un sabre qui vient de s'enfoncer dans la rambarde.

Zoro : Tsssh… Raté ! (regard noir)

Fuu : (panique totale) Ra… Raté? Comment ça raté?! Bien sûr que c'est raté! Non mais ça va pas la tête d'attaquer les gens sans prévenir!

Luffy : (qui vient d'arriver) Ah ben ça! Chopper avait raison, y'a une intruse à bord.

Fuu : (désespérée) Non mais c'est pas vrai, me dîtes pas que je suis vraiment dans One Piece!! (tourne la tête vers Luffy) Ce n'est qu'un rêve, un rêve très très réaliste d'accord mais juste un rêve. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux (ferme les yeux), que je me concentre (se concentre) et je serai de retour dans mon lit (réouvre les yeux et voit toujours Luffy). Bon ok, on passe à une méthode plus efficace (se pince la joue). Eh… (se pince la joue beaucoup plus fort). Eh… (se donne des claques et finit pas s'allonger sur le pont les yeux fermés). Eh… Pourquoi? (hurle) Pourquoi je me réveille pas!?!

Luffy, Zoro, Chopper et les autres qui commencent à arriver : (perplexes)…

Fuu : C'est un cauchemar, ça ne peut pas être vrai! A cause de mon idiot de frère j'ai rêvé de ça et… (réalisation) …mon idiot de frère… (hurlement intérieur) Non, me dîtes pas qu'il a fait ça pour me punir?! (prise de tête) Non, je veux pas! Pitié! Dîtes-moi que c'est un malentendu! Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller!

Luffy : (mort de rire) Elle est marrante!

Zoro : (suspicieux) Marrante ou pas elle n'a rien à faire ici et puis franchement c'est quoi ces fringues? Elles sont bizarres.

Fuu : (réaction) Je suis PAS habillée bizarrement, c'est juste un corsaire et un t-shirt qui me servent de pyjama! (regard noir en direction de Zoro) Et puis tu es mal placé pour faire des commentaires, c'est quoi ce t-shirt tailladé, on dirait que tu sors d'un combat, et ça pue la transpiration!

Zoro : (tilt)

Sanji : (rit doucement) Elle a raison. Ça ne se fait pas de critiquer la tenue d'une demoiselle. Et puis de toute façon, tu ne ressembles jamais à rien.

Zoro : (double tilt) Quoi? Tu veux te battre, le costard ?

Sanji : (narquois) Et en plus un sale caractère. C'est quand tu veux. (coup de pied)

Combat entre Zoro et Sanji.

Fuu : (déprimée) Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils sont VRAIMENT comme ça… (reprend contenance et s'adresse au reste de l'équipage) Hum… Heu, je suis désolée d'être sur votre bateau. Je… je m'appelle Fuu… Hum… Je vous promets de tout faire pour partir aussi vite que possible! Oui je dois repartir vite! Ce n'est qu'un malentendu, vraiment. Juste un malentendu (essaye de se convaincre elle-même) Je ne voulais pas venir ici et causer de problème, je suis vraiment désolée (s'incline)

Chopper : Luffy, elle n'a pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne.

Usopp: C'est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à un ennemi.

Luffy : C'est okay. Elle peut rester le temps qu'elle trouve un moyen de repartir.

Robin : Mais la question qui demeure, c'est comment est-elle arrivée ici? On navigue déjà depuis plusieurs jours et je ne vois pas quand elle a pu monter à bord…

Nami : C'est vrai qu'on a croisé aucune île ou aucun navire depuis un certain temps… (à Fuu) D'où tu viens?

Fuu : (déprimée, broyant du noir) C'est une longue histoire. (les yeux fuyants) c'est à cause de mon frère je suppose… Hum, par où commencer… (embarrassée)

Luffy : Bah on s'en fiche, c'est pas grave! Tu peux rester sur le bateau jusqu'à ce qu'on débarque. Je suis sûre que Robin peut te trouver une place dans la cabine des filles. Et puis tout le monde fais comme il veut ici donc mets-toi à l'aise. (grand sourire)

Fuu : (pensée) Euh… Est-ce qu'il a repéré que ça m'embêtait de raconter mon histoire ? Je suppose qu'il… (petit sourire) n'est pas aussi crétin que j'imaginais…

Nami : Luffy tu es sûr que c'est bon ? Je veux dire…

Luffy : Mais oui, et puis on a mieux à faire tous les deux cet après-midi que de donner une visite du Thousand Sunny, hein? (sourire séducteur)

Nami : (rouge pivoine) Ah euh…

Luffy : (à voix basse dans l'oreille de Nami) Et puis elle n'a pas l'air de pouvoir raconter son histoire alors… Toi tu devrais comprendre…

Nami : (à voix basse aussi) C'est vrai.

Luffy : (à voix haute) Bon ben donc on vous laisse ! (prends Nami par la taille) À plus tard! (partent)

Fuu : C'est moi ou ces deux-là sont...

Robin : Ils sont ensembles si c'est la question que tu te poses.

Fuu : (pensée) Mince alors, mon crétin de frère avait raison. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble. (à voix haute) Pourtant on ne dirait pas en les voyant.

Robin : Ils n'aiment pas se montrer en public, c'est un peu leur petit secret à eux. (sourire) Même si nous sommes tous au courant. Bon, tout le monde, vous pouvez retourner faire ce que vous faisiez. Je m'occupe de montrer le Thousand Sunny à Fuu-san.

Usopp, Franky et Chopper : Okay. (partent)

Robin : Bon, tu viens?

Fuu : Ah… Euh, oui. (se lève et suit Robin)

Petite visite du Thousand Sunny avec les places de prédilection de chaque membre de l'équipage. Fuu suit Robin, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Fuu : (pensée) Bon récapitulons : un, je suis dans l'univers de One Piece, et ça n'as pas l'air d'être un simple rêve ; deux, je suis certaine que la faute de mon frère, j'ai dû l'énerver hier et il se venge ; trois, dès que je rentre je le tue ; quatre, j'ai réussi à ne pas me faire tuer pour l'instant mais rien n'est moins sûr dans le futur. Bilan : il faut à tout prix que je trouve un moyen de rentrer… (prise de tête) Dans tous les mangas d'univers parallèles, quand l'héroïne se trouve entrainée dans une aventure, c'est parce qu'elle a une mission à accomplir… Non, attends une minute, c'est de mon frère que je suis en train de parler, c'est impossible qu'il ait voulu faire de moi une « Héroïne », il est plus du genre à faire de moi de la chair à requins… Et puis je ne me sens pas spécialement plus forte ou quoique ce soit… Donc je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une quelconque mission à accomplir pour moi… (énervée) Bon alors comment je suis arrivée là?! Si ce n'est pas pour une mission, ça veut juste dire que je suis… spectatrice! (choquée) Spectatrice ! Non mais il plaisante j'espère?! Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais rester là-dedans à regarder les personnages de One Piece vivre leurs aventures, non rectification, leur fanfictions ! Mais oui, si mon frère m'a envoyé ici ça veut dire que c'est une fanfiction, donc il tire les ficelles depuis son ordinateur! Donc tout ce qui m'est arrivé jusqu'à présent rentre dans un de ses scénarios… Ou pas, après tout il ne peut pas contrôler mes réactions. Donc ce n'est peut-être pas une fanfiction. Mais donc dans ce cas… (extrêmement confuse) Argh, j'y comprends rien! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire?!

La visite passe sur le pont à ce moment là. Robin se retourne pour voir Fuu se jeter sur la rambarde, les mains en prière, et regarder le ciel avec détermination.

Fuu : (déterminée) Okay frangin. Je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai dit hier alors laisse-moi rentrer.

Le vent balaie les nuages.

Fuu : (vraiment déterminée) D'accord, d'accord, tu l'auras voulu! Ça me répugne de devoir m'abaisser à ça. Je vous en prie, CLOW-SAMA, laissez-moi rentrer dans notre monde!

Le vent souffle toujours, en silence. Robin regarde Fuu avec une mine franchement perplexe.

Fuu : (se lève, franchement énervée) Non mais tu veux quoi à la fin?! (pète les plombs) Fais-moi rentrer, tu sais très bien que j'ai pas ma place ici! A quoi ça sert que je sois là?! (regarde le ciel) J'ai même l'impression de t'entendre répondre « Ho ho ho, pas encore, pas encore ». Non mais tu veux me rendre folle ou quoi?!

Le silence, et toujours le même ciel…

Fuu : (se calme) Non mais franchement, regardez-moi, on dirait que j'essaye d'obtenir une réponse de Bouddha dans la Légende du Roi Singe… (dépitée) Je suis pitoyable…

Robin : (très sérieuse) Cette prière est-elle une tradition de ton peuple?

Fuu : Non, pas vraiment. J'espérais juste que ça me permettrait de rentrer chez moi… (embarrassée) Peut-être…

Robin : (perplexe) Hum, il y a peut-être un lien avec certaines recherches sur des textes antiques que je suis en train d'effectuer…

Fuu : (yeux brillants d'espoir) Hey? Vraiment? Vraiment, vraiment? Je peux voir? (pensée) Dieu soit loué, la seule personne sensée de cet équipage, elle va sûrement m'aider!

Robin : Si tu veux. Suis-moi.

Une fois dans la cabine de Robin, celle-ci sors un parchemin d'une pile de documents. Fuu s'approche avec anticipation pour découvrir une gravure représentant un scène de prière et encadrée de caractères étranges.

Fuu : (gros soupir) … (pensée) Ça me paraissait un peu simple aussi…

Robin : Est-ce que ça représente quelque chose de ta culture?

Fuu : (essayant de caché sa déception) Ah euh, pas vraiment ma culture mais… (regarde le parchemin) j'ai déjà vu des inscriptions comme ça d'où je viens. On appelle ça des hiéroglyphes et ils décrivent des mythes et histoires des temps anciens (pensée) Enfin bon, ça ne m'intéressait que quand j'étais gamine, maintenant c'est fini (regard mélancolique)

Robin : (très sérieuse) Alors, ça veux dire que tu peux lire ces caractères ?

Fuu : (surprise) Hein ? Non, pas vraiment (regarde le parchemin attentivement) Ils sont différents de ce que je connais mais celui-là, celui-là, et celui-là veulent dire que le symbole à l'intérieur est le nom d'un roi. Et ce symbole-là est utilisé pour les dieux… (pensée) Bah, après tout, tant que j'y suis…

La leçon de langue antique se poursuivit plusieurs heures avant que Fuu ne puisse s'éclipser de la cabine, laissant Robin complètement passionnée par les nouvelles traductions que ces nouveaux conseils permettaient. Fuu erra plusieurs minutes sur le pont, regardant le ciel d'un air frustré, avant de tomber sur un bosquet d'arbustes. Avant de pouvoir se demander comment diable des arbres pouvaient pousser sur un navire, elle entendit des voix. Nami paraissait en grande discussion avec Chopper, à propos des fameuses plantes justement.

Nami : (triste) Je sais qu'à cause de la chaleur, les mandariniers souffrent… Mais même lorsque je les arrosent plusieurs fois par jour, c'est comme si le soleil absorbait l'eau avant que les racines ne puisse le faire. Chopper, tu peux faire quelque chose?

Chopper : (dépité) Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ces mandariniers Nami, mais je ne peux rien faire, je suis médecin, pas horticulteur… (sourire forcé) Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne mets pas leur vies en danger.

Nami : (triste) Hum… (voit Fuu) Ah, euh, salut Fuu. Robin a fini de te faire la visite du bateau?

Fuu : (embarrassée) Euh, oui…

Nami : Ici, c'est ma plantation de mandariniers. C'est mon endroit le plus précieux. (rire forcé) J'ai même interdit à ces idiots de venir de peur qu'ils les abiment. (perd son sourire) Mais en fin de compte, les arbres souffrent quand même…

Fuu : (pensée) Elle a vraiment l'air de tenir à ses mandariniers. Pourtant, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que l'argent qui comptait pour elle… En fin de compte, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que les arbres soient en bonne sante. (touchée par la détresse de Nami) Hum… (voix haute) Ah, est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

Nami : (surprise) C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire quelque chose contre la chaleur en général… J'ai déjà essayé avec mon Climatact et ce n'est pas suffisant sur le long terme… (air triste) La terre continue de se dessécher…

Fuu : (pensée) C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelque chose… C'était quand ? Ah, quand Maman nous parlait de jardinage… Voyons voyons, empêcher la terre de se dessécher… (voix haute) Ah, est-ce que vous avez essayé de couvrir la terre avec de la paille? Ça devrait ralentir le dessèchement.

Nami et Chopper (surpris) : Ah, non… (se regardent) On peut essayer ça. (enthousiaste) Allons chercher de la paille!

Le groupe se sépare pour chercher de la paille, Nami là où elle range le matériel pour entretenir les mandariniers, Chopper vers la remise à herbes, Fuu à l'atelier.

Fuu : (entrant à l'atelier) Excusez-moi! Il y a quelqu'un? (pensée) En fin de compte, me voilà à chercher de la paille pour ces mêmes personnages que je critiquais hier soir… Mais bon, elle avait l'air tellement triste pour les mandariniers…

Usopp : … et donc le Grand Sogeking… (interrompu par l'arrivée de Fuu)

Franky : (pensée) Quelqu'un! Je suis sauvé! (voix haute) De quoi as-tu besoin, Super Franky est à ta disposition!

Fuu : Ah, je cherche de la paille. C'est pour les mandariniers de Nami.

Franky : De la paille? Ça marche, je lui amène tout de suite (farfouille dans un coffre et pars en courant).

Fuu : Euh, merci… (pensée) Mince, il est plutôt serviable pour un cyborg exhibitionniste. Comme quoi l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Usopp : Ah, Fuu, comme tu es nouvelle, tu n'as sûrement jamais entendu parler de Sogeking, n'est-ce pas?

Fuu : Hum, non, qui est-ce? (pensée) Il me semble que mon frère m'en avait parlé, voyons…

Usopp : Et bien tu vois, c'est le plus grand des snipers qui…. Blablabla – monologue longue durée sur les vertus de Sogeking – blablabla… Et aussi blababla et blablabla… Impressionnant n'est-ce pas?

Fuu : (un peu abasourdie par autant de mots) Hum, oui, il a l'air impressionnant, j'aimerai bien être capable de faire un dixième de ce qu'il est capable de faire ! (pensée) Non mais sérieusement, même en admettant que la moitié soient des mensonges, ce Sogeking est bien plus balaise que moi! Ouin, pourquoi mon crétin de frangin m'a-t-il envoyé dans ce monde sans la moindre technique de combat?

Usopp : (ému que quelqu'un d'autre que Chopper reconnaisse enfin la grandeur de Sogeking) Est-ce que tu aimerais entendre plus d'histoires sur Sogeking?

Fuu : (retour à la conversation) Ah, euh oui pourquoi pas…

Usopp : (pensée) Cette personne est une fille bien! (voix haute) Bon alors, il y a l'histoire où…. Blablabla…

Grande analogie de Sogeking, jusqu'au moment où la cloche du déjeuner sonne. Tout le monde se retrouve en cuisine et attaque les plats dressés sur la grande table.

Fuu : (pensée) Wow, c'est plus impressionnant en vrai qu'en manga! Jusqu'où la bouche de Luffy peut-elle s'étirer pour engouffrer de la nourriture?

Quand tous les plats ont été vidés, chacun retourne à ses occupations et Fuu reste en cuisine, toujours stupéfaite par la rapidité avec laquelle une telle quantité de nourriture peut disparaitre…

Sanji : (un peu inquiet) Hey, Fuu-san, si tu n'as pas eu assez à manger à cause de ces goinfres, je peux te préparer quelque chose si tu veux.

Fuu : (émerge de ses pensées) Ah, euh non ça ira, pas de souci. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, tu cuisines tout ça tout seul? Et tu nettoies tout également?

Sanji : (tout sourire) Bien sûr, c'est mon travail. Servir des repas délicieux et équilibrés à tout l'équipage et être sûr que les moments des repas soient conviviaux, c'est ça qui fait un grand cuisinier.

Fuu : (pensée) Wow… Moi qui croyait qu'il ne penser qu'à draguer. Lui aussi il prend ses passions à cœur, c'est impressionnant… (demi sourire) bah, quelque part, ils sont tous comme ça… Puisque je suis coincée ici, autant essayer de faire de mon mieux, moi aussi. (voix haute, déterminée) Sanji, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je t'aide en cuisine à partir de maintenant ? (un peu gênée) C'est la seule chose que je sais faire alors… Je… j'aimerai essayer d'être utile, moi aussi…

Sanji : (bascule en mode love-love) Oh, Fuu-swan, une déesse dans ma cuisine, quel bonheur!

Sanji essaye de prendre Fuu dans ses bras, dans son tourbillon love-love, mais Fuu le bloque avec un couvercle de marmite.

Fuu : (pensée) Ouf, sauvée! Faut quand même pas que j'oublie que c'est un dragueur invétéré, même s'il a ses bon côtés.

Sanji : (normal) Ah, désolé, désolé, je m'emporte quelque fois. Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me montrer tes talents pendant que je fais la vaisselle ? Cuisine ce que tu sais cuisiner le mieux et on verra après.

Fuu : Hum, ce que je sais cuisiner le mieux… (déterminée) Okay!

L'après-midi passe en cuisine, Fuu prépare un gros gâteau de génoise au chocolat décoré de marbrures, pendant que Sanji finit la vaisselle, jetant de nombreux regards en coin sur ce gâteau original et demandant de temps à autres quelles techniques Fuu utilisait pour le préparer... ce qui n'aidait pas la vaisselle à être lavée. Plusieurs heures après…

Fuu : Fini! Alors?

Sanji : Hum… C'est…

Fuu : C'est un gâteau au chocolat, j'en fait souvent un pour les anniversaires. (pensée) J'en prépare souvent pour ma famille ou mes amis dans notre monde, alors… (voix haute) je suis assez confiante pour le goût! (air mélancolique) Enfin bon, c'est le genre de gâteau qu'il est plus agréable de manger à plusieurs…

BADABAM ! Chopper, Usopp et Luffy s'écrasent sur le sol, après que la porte ait cédé sous leur poids.

Luffy : Hé hé, pardon, c'est juste que ça sentait tellement bon.

Sanji : Hey, cette fois c'est Fuu qui a cuisiné quelque chose alors ne vous jetez pas dessus comme des mal-élevés, demandez-lui l'autorisation!

Fuu : (rire) D'accord, d'accord, si vous allez appeler tout le monde, on peut partager ce gâteau tous ensemble. (pensée) En fin de compte, c'est pas si désagréable d'être sur ce bateau…

Tous : (enthousiaste) Okay !

Après le gâteau et le diner, tout le monde se retira dans sa cabine. Fuu aida Sanji à finir la vaisselle et sorti sur le pont. Accoudée à la balustrade, elle regarda le ciel saturé d'étoiles, des étoiles qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas…

Fuu : (pensée) Si je m'endors ici, est-ce que je me réveillerai à la maison ? (petit rire) Humph, pas possible hein, combien de temps dois-je rester ici ? (entend des bruits de métal) Huh? Ce bruit…

Fuu suivit la direction du bruit et tomba sur Zoro, qui s'entrainait comme toujours…

Fuu : (pensée) Je ferai mieux de partir avant qu'il me voit. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il me prenne encore pour cible… (croise le regard de Zoro)

Zoro : (suspicieux) Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Fuu : (pensée) Raté! (voix haute) Désolée, j'ai juste entendu le bruit de tes sabres et je suis venue voir ce que c'était… (embarrassée) C'est impressionnant, tes techniques ont l'air vraiment puissantes et tes mouvements sont fluides aussi… (pensée) Rien à voir avec moi au kendo qui passe mon temps à défendre sans attaquer… même mes profs ont abandonné…

Zoro : (regard noir) Je ne sais pas qui t'es et sache que je ne te fais pas confiance alors déguerpis!(reprends son entrainement) Et puis je me fiche pas mal de l'avis d'un amateur.

Fuu : (veine apparaît sur la tempe) Oh, mes excuses, grand épéiste! Je suis peut-être faible mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis capable de faire la différence entre un bon et un mauvais combattant! (pensée) D'ailleurs, il a l'air très fort en attaque mais sa défense pourrait être meilleure

Fuu avance de deux pas en direction de Zoro, comme pour le provoquer, et Zoro se met en garde. Mais au troisième pas, Fuu plonge lentement sous les sabres de Zoro et réapparait presque collée à lui, à l'intérieur de sa garde. Fuu étant plus petite que Zoro, cette position reste également hors de danger du sabre dans sa bouche.

Zoro : (ahuri) Qu…

Fuu : (colère glaciale) Tes bras définissent un périmètre, tant que je serai à l'intérieur de ce périmètre même quelqu'un faible comme moi peut te toucher sans risques…

Les yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de Zoro, Fuu déploie lentement son bras et pose le côté de son poing sur la nuque de Zoro. Celui-ci se fige.

Fuu : (fait mine de poignarder la nuque de Zoro avec sa main) Bam, tu es mort! (s'échappe des bras de Zoro et s'éloigne) Qu'importe ta puissance d'attaque si ta garde ne vaut rien. (quitte le pont)

Zoro : (vire au rouge) Qu… Cette fille!

Plus tard dans la nuit.

Fuu : (pensée) Je m'en doutais un peu, impossible de dormir. Je suppose que c'est parce que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière dans ce monde. (sors de la cabine) Je vais aller prendre l'air, c'est mieux que de me retourner sans cesse dans ma couchette. (arrive sur le pont)

?: Hey, Fuu!

Fuu : (étonnée) Qui ? (regarde de tous les côtés)

?: Hé hé.

Subitement, deux bras en caoutchouc attrape Fuu par la taille et la soulève dans les airs à grande vitesse, avant de la reposer sur le sol de vigie.

Fuu : (choquée) LUFFY! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?! (se redresse et regarde autour d'elle) C'est la vigie? (s'effondre sur le sol) Pourquoi la vigie, j'ai le vertige!

Luffy : Tu as le vertige ? Hé hé, désolé. (fait mine de réfléchir) Est-ce que c'est parce que t'es une fille ?

Fuu : (regarde Luffy fixement) Euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit lié, mon frère aussi l'a… Par contre, en théorie, un garçon n'attrape pas une fille comme ça pour la catapulter quelque part! Un peu de délicatesse, que diable!

Luffy : (perplexe) Hum, tu crois ?

Fuu : (désemparée) Heu, Luffy, tu sors avec Nami, hein? Tu es sensé savoir ça! Si tu veux rendre ta petite amie heureuse…

Luffy : (sûr de lui) Je n'ai jamais catapulté Nami dans la vigie

Fuu : (pensée) Est-ce que je dois me réjouir ou m'inquiéter pour lui? Bon, c'est vrai que One Piece est un shonen, je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que le héros soit un tombeur romantique et attentionné… (voix haute) Luffy, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui plaît aux filles?

Luffy : (perplexe) Euh, c'est différent des garçons?

Fuu : (désespérée) Bah, oui, évidemment! (pensée) Bon, c'est le moment d'utiliser mes connaissances de shojo mangas, courage! (voix haute) Bon, tu veux que je te donne des conseils pour comprendre les filles?

Luffy : (secoue la tête positivement, très attentif)

Fuu : (à moitié amusée, à moitié sérieuse) Bon alors, une fille se sent spéciale lorsque…

Fuu passe le reste de la nuit à jouer la conseillère amoureuse avec Luffy, avant que celui-ci n'accepte de la redescendre sur le pont.

oOo

TOUJOURS A BORD DU THOUSAND SUNNY

Les jours et les nuits se succèdent, Fuu s'est peu à peu faite à l'idée qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer de si tôt et essaye de son mieux de s'intégrer à la routine de l'équipage, avec un sourire et une bonne humeur presque inépuisables, du moins en public... La majorité des heures de la journée, Fuu les passe en cuisine, entre la vaisselle et des leçons de pâtisserie avec Sanji. Le reste des heures voient se succéder des conseils de déchiffrage de langues anciennes avec Robin, des voyages entre l'infirmerie et la réserve, à aider Chopper à porter quantité de caisses et fioles… Et à esquiver Zoro qui veut officiellement tester sa nouvelle garde et officieusement prendre sa revanche. Quant aux soirées, elles sont surtout passées à écouter des histoires de Sogeking, et à raconter des anecdotes shojos à Luffy, très attentif pour une fois, avant de le voir tester les nouveaux conseils le lendemain même, devant un Sanji au cœur brisé et une Nami agréablement surprise… Mais les jours s'égrènent sans nouveauté, sans terre ou aventure en vue, sans nouvelles de ce crétin d'auteur, et la morosité commence à gagner Fuu. Elle passe de plus en plus d'heure à regarder le ciel, mélancolique, et à jeter des regards déprimés en direction du calendrier…

Fuu : (accoudée à la balustrade, soupir)

Chopper : Dis Nami, tu penses que Fuu est malade? Je l'ai examinée plusieurs fois mais je n'ai rien trouvé… Pourtant regarde, elle a l'air de ne pas avoir d'énergie.

Nami : (perplexe) Hum je sais, elle a l'air déprimée ces jours-ci mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Zoro : Ouais c'est étrange, aujourd'hui, elle n'a même pas essayé de s'enfuir quand elle m'a vu…

Franky : Hey, si même notre super épéiste s'inquiète, ça doit être grave…

Zoro : (en colère) Je ne suis PAS inquiet! (s'éloigne)

Luffy : (arrive en courant) Hey tout le monde! (enthousiaste) J'ai trouvé. (voix basse) Pssssss…. Donc on va faire ça… (chuchotement) Psssssssss… On prépare ça pour demain.

Tous : (motivés) Okay.

Lendemain matin, milieu de la matinée, Fuu se dirige vers la cuisine, pour aider à préparer le déjeuner, comme d'habitude, et rencontre Nami, Luffy et Robin devant la porte de la cuisine.

Fuu : (surprise) Sanji ne veux pas que je mette les pieds en cuisine?

Luffy : (rire) Ouais, peut-être qu'il fait comme pour moi, il protège la nourriture. (soudainement sérieux) Mais tu devras venir tout à l'heure quand tout le monde sera là.

Coup de poing de Nami sur la tête de son capitaine.

Fuu : (rire forcé) Je ne me rappelle pas manger autant que toi Luffy, mais bon… (triste). Alors on se verra tout à l'heure.

Fuu laisse les autres pour sortir sur le pont et s'accouder à la rambarde.

Fuu : (pensée) Je suppose qu'ils en ont tous marre de moi. (jète un coup d'œil derrière elle et voit les autres éviter son regard et partir) J'ai promis que je rentrerai chez moi au plus vite et ça fais plus d'une semaine que je me suis incrustée sur ce bateau… (lève les yeux au ciel) Cet abruti de frangin n'a envoyé aucun signe, et aucune aventure à l'horizon… Je suis sûre que ce glandeur prend un break dans l'écriture de ses fics… Autrement dit, impossible de savoir jusqu'à quand je suis coincée ici. (déprimée) Si encore je pouvais me rendre utile, mais il a fallu qu'il m'envoie ici sans le moindre pouvoir ou technique, ou je sais pas moi, une arme, un truc... C'est maintenant qu'inventer un nouveau fruit du démon aurait été utile, crétin! Quand tu te décideras à les faire commencer leur aventure, je ne pourrais rien faire pour eux! Rien du tout, alors qu'ils sont tous sympas avec moi sans savoir d'où je viens, et sans savoir que les ai critiqués si durement dans le monde réel… (larmes de frustration) Je me suis tellement trompée… (larme de rage, regarde le ciel fixement) Je me déteste suffisamment comme ça alors fais quelque chose. Même si tu ne me ramènes pas, fais au moins en sorte que je ne sois pas un boulet ici… (cri de rage) FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, CRETIN!

(Pas de quelqu'un approchant dans le dos de Fuu).

Robin : C'est l'heure du dîner.

Fuu : (sèche ses larmes et calme le ton de sa voix) Okay, merci. (se retourne avec son sourire habituel) J'arrive Robin.

Bruit de Zoro atterrissant sur le pont à quelques mètres, après être descendu de la vigie.

Zoro : Comme quoi, cet Ero-Cook peut être utile quand il veut.

Fuu : Hum. (pensée) Enfin bon, il prépare les repas pour tout le monde, tous les jours. Il est sacrément utile tu veux dire… (mine sombre) contrairement à moi… (se claque les deux joues) Non non, j'y pense plus, je ne dois plus y penser.

Robin et Zoro : Bon on y va ?

Fuu : J'arrive.

Dans la cuisine, grand silence. Tout le monde est présent, contrairement à d'habitude où il y a toujours quelqu'un pour monter la garde à la vigie.

Fuu : (pensée) Je m'en doutais, ils ont sûrement quelque chose à me dire, comme 'Dégage!' ou 'Bon, d'où tu viens? T'es vraiment suspecte'. Ça va aller, ça va aller, je ne dois pas me sentir blessée, c'est de ma faute après tout…

Luffy : (rire) Hé hé, Fuu, on a tous quelque chose à te dire et ça a mis du temps, mais on est prêts. Assis-toi, assis-toi…

Fuu : (pensée) Ouch, ça arrive… (s'assoie et essaye de garder contenance)

Silence entendu entre les membres d'équipages… Puis…

Tous : (claquement de pétards) JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Silence. Grand silence. Les confettis des crackers retombent en silence.

Fuu : (choquée)…

Robin et Nami : Tiens, on s'est tous appliqués pour le faire, c'est pour toi, joyeux anniversaire! (tendent un petit paquet)

Fuu : (toujours sous le choc) Mer…Merci… (pensée) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis vite! Allo Houston on a un problème qui n'était absolument pas prévu (totale panique, mais défais le paquet machinalement)

Luffy : (impatient) Alors? Alors, t'en penses quoi? On s'est tous donné du mal pour en faire chacun une partie.

Tout le monde est assemblé autour de Fuu pour la regarder ouvrir le paquet. Sanji est en train de poser un gros gâteau un peu bancal sur la table, Usopp et Franky distribuent de nouveau crackers à confettis, tout le monde est en train de rire.

Fuu : (tête vide) … (finit par ouvrir le paquet et sortir le cadeau)

Un joli petit bracelet de cuir tressé atterri dans les mains de Fuu. Entrelacés dans les liens de cuirs, cinq petits pendants miroitent sous la lumière. Fuu les prends un par un entre ses doigts pour les admirer, pleine d'appréhension. Une rune en orichalque, aux reflets mystérieux et apaisants…

Robin : Je suis sûre que tu en feras bon usage, c'était un charme de protection sur Ohara, mon île natale.

Un bouton de mandarinier étrangement glacé dans le temps…

Chopper : Hé hé, (air fier) j'ai aidé Nami à créer celui-là.

Nami : (sourire complice) Le bouton restera éternellement comme ça.

Une balle de fusil ouvragée comme une cage ciselée mettant en valeur une bille étincelante…

Usopp : Magnifique n'est-ce pas, la technique me vient du grand Sogeking qui…

Franky : (tousse) Hum hum… Disons une association de Sogeking et Super Franky…

Une sculpture en bois noir cisaillé en forme de flamme, et laquée de blanc…

Sanji : (œil en forme de cœur) Fuu-swan, cela représente la flamme de mon amour ardent pour les femmes. Ah, la pureté de la laque blanche qui évoque la noblesse du cœur d'une jeune fille…

Zoro : La ferme Ero-Cook, t'es même pas foutu de sculpter un éclat de bois alors la ramène pas!

Fuu : (retrouve un peu ses esprits) Tu… Vous… Vous avez coopéré pour faire ceci ?

Nami : Oui, dingue, hein? Que ces deux là se mettent d'accord pour faire quelque chose ensemble…

Franky : Un super miracle oui.

Usopp : Bah, c'était pour Fuu, je suis sûr qu'ils…

Zoro & Sanji : (synchro) LA FERME ! (se regardent droit dans les yeux) TOI ! On règle ça maintenant ? (début de combat mais tout le monde les ignorent)

Fuu fait miroiter le dernier pendant dans la lumière de la cuisine : un nœud porte-bonheur, comme ceux que l'on fait en Chine, tressé en paille.

Fuu : (pensée) En paille ?! Non, elle vient sûrement d'autre part… Luffy tient trop à son chapeau pour…

Luffy : (grand sourire) Classe hein? T'avais dit que les filles aiment les bijoux et les trucs faits main exprès pour elles. Alors? Il est chouette notre cadeau d'anniversaire, hein?

Fuu : (fixe tout le monde, émue) … (pensée) Alors ils ne me détestaient pas… (une larme s'échappe)

Luffy : (paniqué) Waaah, pourquoi tu pleures? Hey Sanji, arrête de te battre et viens m'aider, j'ai fait pleurer une fille (affolé)

Fuu : (pleure toujours) Non, c'est pas ça, c'est... je suis juste tellement heureuse! Juste… Tellement heureuse!

Grand soupir de soulagement.

Luffy : (soulagé) Ouf. Ben on est désolés d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire, c'est pour ça. C'était de notre faute si tu déprimais.

Fuu : (arrête de pleurer) Mon anniversaire… Mais de quoi tu parles?

Nami : On ne savait pas pourquoi tu déprimais alors on s'est réunis et Sanji a dit que tu avais l'air triste quand tu avais fait un gâteau d'anniversaire. Chopper nous a dit que tu surveillais le calendrier à chaque fois que tu allais à l'infirmerie, alors Luffy nous a dit… Attends… Ne… ne me dis pas…

Fuu : (embarrassée) Heu, si… Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire… (grand fracas)

Tous : (se jettent sur Luffy) Non mais c'est quoi ce délire?! Tu nous avais dit ça comme si t'en étais certain! T'en savais rien en fait?!

Luffy : (s'extirpant de la cohue) Ah, mais c'est pas ma faute si je me suis trompé…

Tous : Bien sûr que si, C'EST de TA faute!!

Fuu : … (relâche la pression) Hi hi hi hi (grand éclat de rire)

Tous : … (se regardent les uns les autres)

Fuu : (essaye d'arrêter de rire) Désolée désolée, c'est juste, c'est juste… (regarde le bracelet, émue) Merci. Vous vous êtes donné tellement de mal tous, merci du fond du cœur. (grand sourire)

Tous : (embarrassés) …

Luffy : Bon alors si c'est pas pour ton anniversaire, on a qu'à dire que c'est notre cadeau de bienvenue, un peu en retard. (grand sourire) Bienvenue sur le Thousand Sunny!

Tous : (sourire) Bienvenue dans l'équipage!

Fuu : (profondément émue) … Je ferais de mon mieux! (grand sourire)

Instant de silence, comme si tous partageaient un lien par ces sourires échangés.

Luffy : Hé hé. Bon Sanji, on peut manger maintenant?

Tous : (tombent sur le sol) Luffy… (dépités)

Luffy : Bah quoi? (a déjà commencé à enfourner de la nourriture dans sa bouche)

Sanji : Ah Luffy, sérieusement…

Robin : C'est notre senchou…

Chopper : Il est toujours comme ça.

Zoro : Humph.

Nami : Non mais vraiment…

Usopp : Bah, on est habitué…

Franky : Alors autant passer à table.

Fuu : (sourire) Hum!

Tout le monde attablé et grande ripaille.

Fuu : (a complètement récupéré) Mais c'est vraiment rare d'avoir tout le monde à table, merci beaucoup!

Luffy : (entre deux bouchées) Mais ch'était important aujourj'hui !

Robin : C'est parce qu'en général, c'est toujours quand on décide de relâcher notre attention qu'on nous attaque…

Nami : Mais depuis que tu es arrivée, ça n'a jamais été aussi calme, tu dois porter bonheur.

Zoro : Tu parles, c'est trop calme, on va rouiller si ça continue…

Usopp : Oh, ça porte malheur ce que tu…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tremblements sur tout bateau, tous tombent au sol, les plats dégringolent de la table et s'écrasent sur le plancher…

BOOM ! BOOM ! Des bruits retentissants de canons.

Luffy : (vraiment énervé) Non! J'avais pas fini de manger! Je sais pas qui c'est mais ils vont me le payer!

Tout le monde se précipite sur le pont après avoir récupéré leurs armes. Fuu les suit du mieux qu'elle peut sous les tremblements des coups de canons.

Fuu : (pensée) Allez, dépêche! Je suis vraiment faible, c'est pas vrai.

Fuu arrive sur le pont bien plus tard, juste à temps pour voir que la Marine a abordé le Thousand Sunny et que tout l'équipage de Luffy a depuis longtemps commencé à se battre contre les soldats.

Fuu : (pensée) Aïe, ceux-là ressemblent à des boss! (réalise) Ah! Ça veut dire que leur aventure a commencé. Mon crétin de frérot s'est finalement remis au boulot… Oy, stop, c'est pas le moment de se réjouir! A quoi je pense, alors que c'est la cata pour le moment…

Zoro avait l'air de perdre du terrain face à son adversaire, Luffy avait l'air de gagner lui, tandis que les autres combattants avaient l'air d'être plus ou moins à égalité avec leurs adversaires. Chopper était de l'autre côté du pont, en train de changer de forme pour mieux se battre et Nami foudroyait les soldats de base avec son Climat-tact. A ce moment-là, le lieutenant qui se battait contre Luffy fut projeté juste à terre, à moins d'un mètre de Nami, mais dans son dos. Le Marine se releva et jeta un coup d'œil vicieux dans sa direction.

Fuu : (crie) NAMI ! ATTENTION ! DERRIERE…

Nami n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, Fuu ne s'entendit pas la prononcer non plus, car un coup sur la nuque la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience…

oOo

(l'odeur du bois brûlé)

Fuu : (les yeux clos) Encore? Ouch… (ouvre les yeux) Où est tout le monde ? (essaye de se redresser) Ah, aïe, mais que… Mes mains sont attachées, qu'est-ce ça veux dire?

Malgré ses mains attachées dans le dos par une corde, ses jambes étaient libres. Fuu s'assit en tailleur et regarda autour d'elle. Stupéfaction! Chopper et Robin gisaient inconscients à quelque mètres d'elle, entravés par des menottes en granit marin. Usopp était ligoté aussi, juste un peu plus loin, tandis que Franky et Sanji étaient dans la même position mais à l'autre bout du pont, tous deux entravés par de lourdes chaines…

Fuu : (pensée) Humph, même les ennemis ne me jugent pas assez dangereuse pour mériter des chaines et non une cordelette… (essaya de secouer se mains) Ouch, mais il semblerait que ça suffise pour moi… (dépitée) Ah, Luffy, Zorro et Nami sont…

Zoro avait un genou à terre, à bout de souffle, le torse et la tête en sang, complètement désarmé, tandis qu'un des capitaines le toisait, jonglant avec ses trois sabres pour le narguer. Mais le plus effrayant, c'était de voir Luffy à genoux, entouré de trois gardes, regardant, désemparé, le capitaine qui tenait Nami en otage, son sabre à seulement quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

« L'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy battu et capturé » voilà qui allait faire les gros titres des journaux du lendemain. Il n'y a plus aucune marge de manœuvre pour nos héros, piégés par les tactiques déloyales de la Marine : leurs meilleurs combattants sont incapables de bouger, soit entravés par de solides liens, soit par fatigue, soit par le désespoir de voir, impuissant, la personne qu'il aime prise en otage… Serait-ce la fin ?

…

Fuu : (pensée) Oy, ça sonnait comme une fin de chapitre ça! (colère) Ne me dîtes pas que mon abruti de frère est parti se coucher en laissant l'histoire en suspens! (fixe le ciel) OY!! Ça peut pas s'arrêter maintenant! Ton chapitre est peut-être fini mais l'histoire n'est pas en pause dans ce monde, je te signale!

Les Marines allaient et venaient sur le pont, fouillant le bateau, le capitaine continuait de narguer Zoro, et Luffy continuait de se faire taper dessus par les trois gardes dès qu'il bougeait, incapable de contre-attaquer. Nami se débattait mais le capitaine menaçait de lui trancher la gorge si elle continuait…

Fuu : (réalise) Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est ma faute? (doute) L'histoire n'est pas en pause car il y a une personne réelle dans ce monde, c'est ça? (tremble de rage) Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Deux marines passèrent près de Fuu sans lui prêter attention.

Fuu : (vraiment énervée) Je ne suis pas dangereuse d'accord, mais quand même! Bon allez, un peu de calme... (réfléchis) … Bon sang, ce gros lâche qui retient Nami en otage, j'aimerai bien faire quelque chose mais quoi? Réfléchis idiote, réfléchis bien… Un truc qui leur serait utile, une diversion, récupérer leurs armes, n'importe quoi… Tiens au fait, je me demande si je peux mourir dans ce monde? Hum… (reprends ses esprits) Ah, je vais peut-être pas essayer… Donc, d'abord, me débarrasser de mes liens… (motivée) Ça vous apprendra à ne pas me surveiller…

Petite roulade sur le dos, passage de pieds à travers les bras et voilà Fuu en train d'attaquer la cordelette à coups de dents. Et effectivement, pas un Marine n'y attacha la moindre importance.

Fuu (rognant la corde) : Gnnn… C'est plus difficile à faire que dans les mangas… Gnnn… (pensée) Non mais qu'est-ce que fait mon frangin à un moment pareil? Normalement, c'est dans ce genre de situation qu'un héros apparaît, bats les méchants avec des techniques extraordinaires, sors une réplique trop cool et sauve la situation…

Un des soldats qui tabassait Luffy se rapprocha du capiatine qui tenait Nami en otage.

Soldat : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, chef ? Il a arrêté de se battre, c'est vraiment difficile à croire que c'est le terrible Mugiwara no Luffy…

Capitaine : (hautain) Humph ! Il suffit qu'on prenne sa navigatrice en otage et il ne vaut plus rien. En fin de compte, c'est juste un sale mioche avec un corps en guimauve qui n'a rien dans le ventre.

Fuu : (TILT)

Capitaine : (rire gras) Et cette fille ne sait même pas se battre, tout ce qu'elle sait faire c'est agiter sa baguette magique, je me demande bien comment elle peut avoir une prime sur sa tête…

Fuu : (TILT)

Capitaine : Je me demande bien pourquoi le gouvernement les redoute tant, ce n'est qu'un ramassis de bons à rien. Deux filles qu'on a mis dans les pommes facilement, une peluche zarbi pas foutue de faire quoi que ce soit, une mauviette…

Fuu : (TILT………………TILT………………TILT)

Lieutenant : L'autre imbécile était tellement inquiet pour les « demoiselles » qu'on l'a maitrisé sans trop de problèmes et le tas de ferraille a suivi. Quand à Roronoa, il a suffit de l'attaquer par derrière pour réussir à le vaincre… (gros rire de victoire) Avec un capitaine aussi minable, l'équipage ne peut être que pathétique!

Fuu : (TILT………………TILT………………TILT………………TILT………………TILT)

Le silence tombe brusquement sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, comme un grondement sourd, comme si une masse d'air glacial se propageait sur le pont… Chacun cherche à distinguer la raison de ce changement d'atmosphère, et…

Soldat : (se retourne, ahuri) Ch… Chef, la fille a…

Communément parlant, la fille – Fuu – avait pété une durite. Les mains toujours liées devant elle, elle s'était levée, le regard noir, la fureur palpable dans l'air qui l'entourait, et elle avançait, lentement mais sûrement, en direction du capitaine.

Capitaine : (hébété) Que… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette idiote ?

Fuu avançait toujours en direction du capitaine, à pas lents, comme s'ils étaient chargés d'intentions meurtrières. Le reste des marines, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Franky… tous avaient les yeux fixaient sur Fuu, pleins d'appréhension. Toujours en silence, les yeux remplis de fureur, fixés sur le capitaine, Fuu s'était maintenant assez rapprochée de lui et de Nami pour que tous deux puissent sentir l'air glacial qui l'entourait, comme une aura de haine incroyablement dense. Même Nami, qui savait pourtant que Fuu ne savait pas se battre, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, tandis que le capitaine ne pouvait prononcer une seule syllabe. Fuu leva ses yeux vers lui et il se figea instantanément sur place.

Capitaine : (pensée) C'est la même fille que tout à l'heure? Celle… celle qui n'a même pas pu esquiver une petite manchette et est tombée dans les pommes… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? Elle… Elle ne peut pas…

Les yeux noirs de colère toujours fixés sur le capitaine, Fuu leva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Le marine, stupéfait, ne put que regarder les deux mains qui tombèrent sur son sabre. Le fil de la lame trancha net les liens qui entravaient les mains de Fuu et envoya valser des éclaboussures de sang là où elle s'était écorché les mains.

Capitaine : (complètement paralysé de surprise) Qu…

Relâchant malgré lui sa prise sur Nami, la réaction du capitaine fût trop lente de quelques secondes… Seconde une : Fuu saisit la lame à pleine mains, lui arracha des mains et l'envoya tournoyer sur le sol aux pieds de Zoro. Seconde deux : les yeux toujours fixés sur le capitaine comme un mauvais sort noir et haineux, Fuu saisit Nami par la main et la poussa en direction du Climat-tact. Seconde trois : Nami s'empara du Climat-tact et envoya une rafale de Thunder Ball sur les soldats qui gardaient ses amis tandis que Fuu arrachait le trousseau de clé de la ceinture du capitaine avant de le jeter dans leur direction.  
Personne n'était encore sorti de leur transe quand soudain :

Fuu : (hurle) LUFFY! T'attends quoi?! Montre-leur ce qu'il en coûte de prendre en otage ta navigatrice! (se tourne vers Zoro) ZORO! Si t'es un épéiste, un vrai, tu ramasses ce sabre et tu montres au crétin en face de toi ce que tu vaux vraiment! (se tourne vers les prisonniers) SANJI! Les femmes détestent les hommes faibles alors t'attends quoi pour nous prouver le contraire?!

À ce moment, comme par un déclic, le charme de paralysie sembla se rompre et les combats se déchainèrent. Rapidement délivrés par Nami qui s'était emparé des clés, nos héros se jetèrent sur les marines complètement pris au dépourvu. Le capitaine, sorti de sa stupéfaction et maintenant vert de rage, s'approcha à grands pas de Fuu.

Fuu : (pensée) Aïe, je vais m'en prendre plein la poire…

Mais plusieurs Fuu déformées apparurent à ses côtés, plongeant le marine dans la confusion.

Nami : Mirage Tempo!

Fuu : (se retournant, cri de joie) Nami!

Nami : Hé hé, pas question de laisser cet enfoiré se venger sur toi. Et pas question non plus de te laisser gagner tout le mérite de ce combat. (sourire en coin)

Distrait par les mirages, le capitaine n'avait pas vu que Luffy le chargeait les yeux plein de fureur. Quant aux gardes, surpris par la tournure des évènements, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Robin et Chopper avaient repris leurs esprits après que Fuu ait hurlé. Robin soumit rapidement les marines avec diverses clé de bras avant que Chopper ne lance quelques pilules somnifères de son invention dans la bouche des marines qui s'écroulèrent en moins de deux secondes. Pendant ce temps, Usopp et Franky faisaient littéralement un carnage des soldats restants et Sanji, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, travaillait de concert avec Zoro pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au capitaine qui l'avait toisé quelques minutes auparavant.

En moins de vingt minutes, la bataille se termina avec la victoire de Luffy et ses amis et les marines furent envoyés sonder les profondeurs de Grand Line. Chopper courait à présent dans tous les sens pour soigner les blessés.

Fuu : (pensée) Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les techniques de combat de tout le monde étaient vraiment impressionnantes! Dès qu'ils ont repris les choses en main, ça a été du gâteau… (sourire intérieur)

Luffy : (se précipitant) Nami, est-ce que ça va ?

Nami : Je vais bien, juste un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir pu détruire ce gros balourd moi-même… (serre le poing)

Sanji : (sourire en coin) Alors Marimo? Tu te bats mieux quand une jeune demoiselle te donne des ordres?

Zoro : (sourire en coin) Moi au moins je ne fais pas partie des faibles qui se sont faits enchainés.

L'électricité dans l'air redevenait palpable et tout le monde aurait préféré évité un énième combat de Zoro et Sanji à ce moment-là.

Fuu : (embêtée) Euh, je suis désolée de vous avoir dit tout ça, vraiment! Alors pour une fois, juste pour une fois, ne vous battez pas.

Tous : (yeux fixés sur Fuu) Maintenant qu'on y pense…

Fuu : Euh, quoi ? (battant en retraite, mal à l'aise) Qu'est ce que…

Tous : Pendant le combat…

Fuu : (se protège avec ses bras) Waah, j'ai rien fait je sais, je suis désolée… Mais j'ai aucune technique de combat ou quoi que ce soit. Pardon d'avoir été une spectatrice inutile…

Tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de Fuu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Nami : (prenant Fuu par les épaules) Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? T'as été extra!

Usopp : (posant la main sur l'épaule de Fuu) Je confirme, presque autant que le grand Sogeking!

Franky : C'est un compliment ça ? (caressant la tête de Fuu) Non, sérieusement, tu as été suuuper! Suffisamment impressionnante pour me filer la chair de poule.

Zoro : (juste à côté de Fuu mais regardant ailleurs) Mouais, pour une non-épéiste c'était une aura de combat pas trop mal…

Sanji : Hey, tête de cactus, je te rappelle que c'est elle qui t'a refilé une arme. (cœurs dans les yeux, tourbillonnant autour de Fuu) Moi je t'ai trouvée éblouissante, Fuu-swan!

Zoro : (veine sur la tempe, bras croisés) Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui t'a libéré de tes chaines, faiblard. Et les femmes détestent les hommes faibles.

Sanji : (vraiment irrité) Tu vas voir qui est l'homme faible ici! (flying kick suivi d'un combat entre Zoro et Sanji)

Robin : Laissons ces deux-là se battre, c'est suffisamment rare qu'ils s'entraident en combat j'imagine qu'ils ont besoin de réaffirmer leur rivalité... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait Fuu-san, mais lorsque j'étais inconsciente ta voix a pu m'atteindre, merci (sourire)

Chopper : Oui c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant qu'on était évanouis, ça a l'air formidable… (yeux brillants)

Luffy : (super enthousiaste) Si t'avais vu ça, elle s'est levée et elle a sauvé Nami... non attends, avant elle a mitraillé ce marine du regard et elle a sauvé Nami... non il y a eu le moment où elle a fait volé son sabre, en fait elle faisait vraiment peur…

Tous les autres : (pensée) Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Quand il est en colère, il fait cent fois plus peur.

Fuu : (gênée) Ah, non, absolument pas… J'ai juste… C'est juste que j'ai un peu disjoncté.

Chopper : (affolé) C'est parce que tu as pris un coup su la tête? Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère. Il faut que je t'examine.

Fuu : (embarrassée) Ah, non, c'est à cause de ce qu'il a dit, ce n'est pas…

Luffy : Huh, ce qu'il avait dit?

Tous les autres : (sourire en coin) Ah, ce qu'il avait dit… (regarde Fuu d'un air entendu)

Fuu : (gênée) … Euh… (rouge d'embarras)

Luffy : (perplexe) Hum… bah c'est pas grave, on va finir ce qu'on avait commencé avant la bataille. (sérieux, avec un grand sourire) Fuu… Bienvenue dans l'équipage. (tend la main)

Tous : (tendent la main vers Fuu) Bienvenue

Fuu : (émue) … (pensée) Si c'est eux, je peux continuer à faire de mon mieux, en attendant de rentrer… Parce que c'est eux! (rire intérieur) Qui aurait cru que j'en arriverai là, moi qui les ai si durement critiqués dans le monde réel… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là j'avais exagéré pour faire taire mon frère, mais bon… (regarde tout l'équipage droit dans les yeux) Yare yare... Comment je vais faire pour cacher à mon frère le fait qu'il avait raison? Ils méritent vraiment bien mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Ils méritent qu'on les suive jusqu'au bout du monde.

Fuu tend la main, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Fuu : Merci de m'accueillir.

FLASH !

Au moment où la main de Fuu toucha celle des autres, un grand flash de lumière se produisit.

Tous : (surpris) Hey, c'était quoi ça ?

Fuu : (s'effondre à genoux, les yeux lourds) C'est… C'est probablement l'heure de rentrer...

Luffy : (affolé) Hey, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Fuu : (à moitié endormie) Ca… va… Merci… encore… A… bientôt ! (sourire las)

Fuu tombe endormie, maintenue par tous, puis dans un crépitement de poussière irisée, disparaît !

Tous : (crient) FUU !!! F… Huh, que… On était en train de… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Luffy et les autres se regardent les uns les autres, perplexes….

oOo

REALITE :

Fuu : (yeux clos) Le chant des rouges-gorges… L'odeur des pancakes… Ah, il faut que j'aille aider Sanji en cuisine… (réveil en sursaut)

Une chambre aux murs clairs, la lumière de soleil qui filtre à travers les volets, un grand lit aux draps bleus.

Fuu : (ébahie) Je suis de retour... (joyeuse) Je suis de retour dans le monde réel! (saute hors du lit et dévale les escaliers en courant)

Une cuisine aux meubles de bois et aux murs tournesols, une mère faisant cuire des pancakes, un père préparant le café…

Fuu : (pleine d'énergie) Bonjour tout le monde!

Tous : Bonjour!

Fuu : (intriguée) Clow est debout?

Clow : Derrière toi… (sourire en coin) Tu as fait de beaux rêves?

Fuu : (pensée) Il sait! Je sais qu'il sait! Maintenant c'est sûr, c'est lui le responsable! (soupir) Hum, en fin de compte, c'était plutôt sympa… (sourire mélancolique) Ils vont me manquer…

Clow : (sourire triomphant) Alors, tu veux reprendre la conversation d'hier?

Fuu : (sourire de contre-attaque) Pourquoi faire?

Clow : (perplexe) Tu as dû changer d'avis non?

Fuu : (l'air innocent) A propos de?

Clow : (pensée) Non, elle bluffe. Elle doit bluffer, c'est sûr… elle ne pouvait rentrer que lorsqu'elle changerait d'avis sur Luffy et les autres et éprouverait le désir de les suivre dans leurs aventures. Et elle est rentrée, donc… (doute) donc… (sueur froide)

Fuu : (sourire étincelant) Mon cher frère, quelque chose ne va pas?

Clow : (pensée) Argh, impossible de lui demander tout de bloc… (voix haute) Non, non c'est rien… (pensée) Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

Fuu : (pensée) Niark, ça t'apprendra. (voix haute) Ah, j'ai oublié mes chaussons, je reviens tout de suite (cours dans sa chambre)

CLING !

Fuu : Ah! Le bracelet... il est revenu avec moi. (caresse le bracelet) Hum, j'espère qu'ils vont bien… (sourire entendu) Non, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, comme toujours!

oOo

SUR LE THOUSAND SUNNY

Luffy : (ouvre en fracas la porte de la cuisine) Hey Sanji! Donne-moi quelque chose à manger, j'ai les crocs!

Sanji : (énervé) Ne me fais pas sursauter, je suis en train de faire les décorations du gâteau!

Luffy : Waah, c'est rare de te voir faire des gâteaux! C'est une nouvelle recette?

Sanji : (fier) Oui, c'est F… qui m'a appris… Huh, F… qui c'était déjà ? (perplexe)

Luffy : (n'écoutait pas) Ah, je vais en amener une part à Nami, les filles aiment les trucs sucrés! (sors en courant) Il faut vraiment que je remercie F… pour m'avoir appris tous ces trucs… (perplexe) Huh, je dois remercier qui ?

Plantation des mandariniers.

Nami : Hey Chopper, viens voir! Les mandariniers vont mieux.

Chopper : C'est grâce au truc de la paille que F… nous avait expliqué. Are, c'était qui?

Nami : Voyons, c'était F… Hum, c'était… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler…

Nami & Chopper : (perplexe) C'était qui déjà?

Cabine de Robin

Robin : (pensée) Enfin un peu de temps libre pour déchiffrer ces textes. Depuis que F… m'a expliqué ce que représentaient certains symboles je peux… (pause) Une minute, qui? Quelque chose d'important, il me manque quelque chose d'important… (perplexe)

Atelier

Usopp : … et donc le Grand Sogeking… Tu m'écoutes Franky?

Franky : Euh, pourquoi tu ne raconterais pas cette histoire à quelqu'un d'autre?

Usopp : Ah, si F… était là, elle m'écouterait avec passion!

Franky : (pensée) Ah, si seulement elle était là, je pourrai échapper à tout ça(voix haute) Bon, je vais la chercher... (perplexe) Eh, qui est-ce que j'ai dit que j'allais chercher?

Usopp : (réfléchis dur) Hum… je ne sais plus (perplexe).

Sur le pont

Zoro : (pensée) Réduire la distance, restreindre mon périmètre, augmenter ma garde… Ne pas lui laisser une chance de rentrer dans mon périmètre, je ne supporterai pas qu'elle… (stoppe) Elle? Elle, qui? A qui j'étais en train de penser? (perplexe)

A divers endroits du bateau

Tous : (perplexe) Hum, je sens que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important… Mais quoi?

ET L'AVENTURE CONTINUE !


End file.
